tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Skyfire in the Mirror
Log Title: The Skyfire in the Mirror Skyfire|link=Skyfire (SG)]] Characters: Buzzsaw, Goldbug, Skyfire, SG-Skyfire, Starscream Location: Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia; Shattered Glass universe Date: May 01, 2013 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP IRC and Radio Channel Chatter <FireInTheSky> Good afternoon, everyone. says, "Afternoon." <Crimson> Greetings says, "Afternoon involves daylight. Daylight sucks." I have no problem with it. Daylight makes it easier to see what is going on. What is wrong with it? says, "I stand out in the daylight." Oh? How so? says, "Why do you want to know?" The idea that night hides people is really naive. the night is the same as the day with the right equipment. says, "Im not naive. I know how to use the night regardless of equipment." Speaking of equipment....what do you guys think of the civilian purchase of satellites for cell phone use and cable use and so forth? says, "Im not familar with this." I was watching a technology report that said that that could happen now that Virgin has tested the first suborbital private owned space launch. Interesting. It literally opens up a universe of possibilities doesnt it? For the rich, that is. Though if too many are launched, some areas could see issues with orbital insertion and departure. says, "or for the determined poor" says, "I wonder if a regular satellite dish besides ones house could be useful in this." That dream that if you work hard and can become a millionaire wouldnt help people get that much money. Thats in the billions, maybe even trillions. I'm thinking even few developed nations have that money. I'm talking private industries. Like. RAAT, Mars or... Executive Enterprises.. yes... at any rate, the main reason I asked was in order to see if a solution could be attained. And... unknown. the satellite dish only reaches the satellite. The satelitte itself is owned by someone else. imagine the implications of civilian industries having their own private eye in the sky. maybe their own private star wars programs. Now Im just being paranoid. <c.b.> Blackrock could also potentially afford it. And... agreed, Crimson. That would be a distinct problem. It would likely provoke several parties to contact the Autobots to remove the weapon platforms. Blackrock too. You know if Im thinking of it, they are too. Well, as a Blackrock employee, I cannot confirm or deny that we're thinking of it really. Just that we could afford it. Heck, several developed countries already have access to such things. Some of which, like hte United States, really can't be trusted with that sort of weaponry. That's...not really encouraging CB :) I'd be more worried about Middle East nutjobs or CI getting that kind of tech, than the US. The US is far more aggressive then either of them. If CI got that kinda tech.... Oh yes. They'd never listen to anything I suggest though so maybe someone in their techy department is thinking like I am. I just have this image in my head of Apple nuking Microsoft with EMPs from orbit. Improbable but amusing to say the least. There is a further danger to that which is not being considered. Decepticons working through third parties could place heavy weapons to use against Autobot City and other targets in sub-orbital positions, as well. We are fortunate that the Decepticons will not work with humans. We are also unfortunate that they would never follow human law. <2of2> Hahaha. Apple and Microsoft will nuke one another. puts a new POV on a price war doesnt? 'Work with' no. 'Use to get something done, then throw away', yes. Its frightening that there are so many CEOs in the world have a higher GOP then most countries out there. Im under the impression that money buys freedom. And Freedom buys power. And power buys domination. says, "You talk as if you know Decepticons, FireInTheSky" I dont truck with the Cybertronians often. <2of2> A sucker born every moment. And obviously Megatron had enough charisma on top of brute force to organize and maintain a loyal army. Which unfortunately can also be used to sway the ignorant with pretty words, and play their personal dreams. Well being a 20 foot tall robot who can turn into a hand cannon that can summon a black hole makes one pretty hard not to listen to. All I've got is thousands of androids and a giant green earthmover. :) says, "Not all of his army was loyal -- not from what Ive read here and there in the media." If you put a bunch of rabid dogs together in a pit, do they team up or do they bite each other? says, "The answer to that is simple. Are you comparing Decepticons to rabid dogs?" :coughs. No, they are not all loyal. But enough are that those who aren't are apparently kept in check. Well. Look at them. Not that my people are any better. But I shouldnt say anything at all about my people. Its not my place to judge the humans. The comparison does seem to fit some of them. says, "So what do you think is going on now since this 'charismatic' leader is missing?" Is that Jet having a field day? Whats his name. says, "Jet? The Decepticons have several jets. Which one are you thinking of?" The gray one. The one who comes up and takes control when the hand cannon is out of comission. Rampant disorder, or a very uneasy truce between the loyalists and the ones moving for more power, mostly propogated by the loyalists to prevent internal collapse. And I would assume Starscream. the F15. Im not being specific am I? Now this Starscream. Can he lead the others like megatron can? says, "This 'Starscream' was the second in command. I would think that he has stepped up to the leadership role everyone knew he wanted to begin with." What sort of leader is he compared to Megatron? Should we be concerned? says, "I would be. His command of the areial forces of the Decepticons is known. And there are a lot of jets in that Empire." I will have my vectors ready. Just in case. says, "With Megatron out of the picture do you really think the jets are going to continue to allow themselves to be used incorrectly?" Mine wouldn't. says, "Ive noticed from news reports that the Decepticons seem more intent on energy raids right now over battling the Autobots. Interesting change of behavior that Im sure is because of the new leader." Unlike Megatron or the US, I have neitehr the charisma or the funds to become a threat to the world. I lend out my army to people that have both. says, "And what is your price?" Existance right now. Current situations, depending on reaction and ego, may be assisted by the concept that he was a scientist before becoming a warrior, and perhaps more easily able to see the benefits in some things as such. I serve those who created me. then he thinks he needs energy. or power. and with those he could be building something big. Disturbing. says, "but he is still a warrior. Id be worried what hes going to do once the energy raids stop." Yes. What is he going to do with said power? He may be more threatening then Megatron in the end. says, "Existance you say, Crimson? And you only seve those that created you? How... unfortunate." says, "Only time will tell. Perhaps that is why Megatron tried to supress him so much?" Previous versions of mself tried to gain independance. It didnt work well for them. I am not programmed to be as independant. It is good. For one thing, right now Trypticon is sitting within sensor range of a definite security threat. One which is a threat not only to the Decepticons, but to everyone else as well. says, "How is it known where this Trypticon is?" which threat is that? says, "Crimson, perhaps it is good..." It is. Things get done more efficiently now. The Autobots have a solution to end that threat, but it would mean being within easy strike range of all Decepticon forces for hours. Which would require some measure of cooperation from the Decepticons. says, "Do you really think the Decepticons will willingly cooperate with the Autobots to hurt themselves?" Crimson, were you aware of the situation in the southwest United States? Which situation? I've been configuring networks for a while and Im compltely out of touch with anything outside of BATnet. and Quetzalcoatl, the resolving of said threat will not harm the Decepticons. Right now it is understandable to keep the problem within sensor range, in case of large numbers coming through for any reason. Resolving that threat would end that potential major issue. has joined this channel. says, "Large numbers of what?" Ahh. The abnomilty. Oh yeah. The bots closed the dimensional rip lately in the southwest. Pretty sure not all the crazies have gone back. The other me hasn't. Lovely. I hope it doesnt cause n ew tears. I'm assuming since there's discussion of another one being closed, that there's one still available to send people back through? Wasnt there one in Siberia? Indeed. That is the one needing closing. Once closed, any remaining ones can be sent back through the one in Autobot City, prior to the final closure. But the rifts must be closed quickly, lest the other reality collapse into ours. you mean the Autobots can open and close a dimensional portal at will? says, "Yes can they?" Ahh. ok. thats...a little less disturbing. There is no desire to open another. They were opened from the other side. They only have a way to close them. As a citizen of Earth, I am glad that the Autobots are protective of our people. It's disturbing how close they are allied with the United States. heard a lot of the other dimension was practically a mirror universe. Their Ravage said a lot of interesting stuff about the other side. says, "Their Ravage? Where is /their/ Ravage?" interesting. I wonder how many of ours are trapped there? He was over here and hanging around with the other me. Think they headed back now though. He talks like a lolcat, in twitter sized bites. I had trouble understanding him entirely sometimes for that. And once he gets going, well, he's only too happy to keep talking. laughs. He sounds..cute. says, "He sounds annoying..." I just want to give him a ball of string and an autobot to poop on. heh. I'd rather not see any of their Autobots, after what I heard from him. splutters something he was drinking. "Whos side are you on, Crimson? I was built by humans. I choose no side in the Autobot Decepticon war. says, "What have you heard about the /other/ Autobots? What have you heard about the /other/ Decepticons?" I would tend to agree with that, having seen some of them up close, c.b. The other side's Autobots are monsters. As mentioned, practically a mirror universe in some respects. says, "An Autobot as a monster? What are the other Decepticons? Cowards?" My mirror self is probably.. oh wow. THis is deep. Depends on one's definition of a coward. They fight as bravely against whatever odds are stacked against them as the Autobots do, to prevent the other Prime from crushing the life out of their universe. as /our/ autobots do, rather <t.w.> Ugh. The situation on their earth wasn't a lot better, from what I heard. You think the US is bad here, Crimson? Try stepping across the rift. It's as bad as you paint us out to be, and far far /worse/. They are under the jackboot over there. From what I've heard, some of the ones who wouldn't be so far off their counterparts here have been effectively held down. There's some report that the other me wouldn't be so bad, except for how she was treated by the Joes there. How abhorrant. it sure sounded like an utter hell. And I mean that. I suppose that things can always get worse. We shoudl thank whatever gods we follow we were created here. Other me confirms that, the military there was after her. And the scientist she was a grad student under. Their Archeville was a university professor. I know my life would have been different if I was created by a US institution. Im greatful I was not. Interesting conversation You were created here though, so it likely wouldn't be as bad. I dont think Im a bad person do you? test I never said you were bad. But I'm saying your situation wouldn't be as bad as you imply it would be, being made by Americans. Ahh. My situation might be the same, probably. But how would the world's situation be? not wanting to know what a mirror version of me would be like, thanks. Oh my why did that pop into my head. <2of2> Probably an evil overlord. If you have sexual relations with your other self is that masturbation? Gee, thanks. I thought I'd share. <2of2> We... would rather not approach that topic. That.....is a horrible topic. Well. You'd know your own kinks. ANd your darkest opposite thoughts. Only you can please you. Not that I have sex but.. new topic? Considering how different the personalities tend to be between worlds, the other you is a separate person. WHat if the other you made you pregnant? the product of such a union would not be of one or the other world. also be impossible, since the genders aren't reversed. Ahh. My appologies. I thought everything was reversed. Thank goodness I do not have to consider this theory anymore. The level of topic-shift here appears to be amazing, for note. my mind is literally in thousands of places at once. As a network based creature I do not stay on topic long. I probably have what humans call ADD. My appologies. <2of2> Hmm. Interesting. Assuming the possibility increases per number of locations. Being in two locations not far apart likely doesn't. I am literally in many locations and no locations and one location at the same time. all and nothing? I am one platform. A central node, so to say. I am where my BATs are. I am over the internet, the intranet. I am everywhere and nowhere. Where my physical form is is irrevelant. I suppose I exist in what apple users would call 'the cloud' most of the time. You're Skynet, then? I tried that once. It didnt work well for my predacessor. <2of2> Why is that not surprising to us? But yes, location is relevant. Two bodies within proximity are seeing things closely enough to maintain focus on something. My precioussssssss! It goes back to what is needed for leadership. Charisma is one of the things I do not posess. I have thousands of eyes. Thousands of guns. But they dont belong to me. Even mine dont. But if I could have the world my creators would be happy with it. and now I must return to the wires. says, "I wonder.... what my other self is like in this 'mirror' universe..." All I've heard would indicate loyal and brave. Quite the hero. says, "who says Im not that here?" says, "Now Im curious as to my other 'self'." Curiosity kiled the cat. says, "Are you suggesting I should go over there and see for myself?" I do wonder what the other me is like, honestly. It is... concerning to think how another world's me would act. says, "Perhaps they would act how you wouldnt..." That is what concerns me. says, "Why should that concern you? Maybe its something you should be proud of.." There is no pride to be had in something that would be completely opposite of me. Simply concern over the destruction he could cause, and the lives harmed and potentially ended from it. However, nothing has been said about him. says, "You worry to much over trying to be the morale police for everything you encounter..." says, "Collateral damage is a fact of existance, learn to accept it and use it to your advantage." There is a difference between collateral damage and intended destruction. And I do not have appreciation for either. says, "You should learn that appreciation -- wait, you remind me of someone who simply could not grasp that and... threw away a friendship that it would appear never meant anything to him to begin with..." Hmm. Interesting. Losing a friend is never easy. I had a very close friend once, who I cared about a great deal. But he changed over time apart, to the point I hardly recognized him anymore. I was quite sad to see the friendship fall. But he had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and asked me to do something unconscionable. Then shot me for being unwilling to join in such an act. But in the end, the last statement he said to me before I parted ways with those he had fallen in with, was the one that cemented what happened after. It made me think very hard about the nature of friendship, and who I should consider to be one. Which is the friend after all? The one who shoots you, twice? Or the ones who cared enough to worry about you, fix the wound even while you bear the mark of a rival, and try to protect you while battle rages around. 'Be glad you did not end up like your friends', he said. And he was right. They were my friends. And after the second shot, he had ceased to be. It still hurts thinking about it. says, "Did...did it ever occur to you that.. that perhaps had you been around to keep your friend from falling in with the 'wrong crowd' you might still have your friendship? Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you are the reason why the friendship ended how it did?" I will admit that I made a mistake as well, which made the time apart unavoidable. I do wish I had been there to keep him on the straight and narrow. And I still feel bad for the time he spent worrying, even with the end of the friendship. says, "sounds like you are the only one that wanted that friendship to end. Sounds like to me you ran away from something you didnt want to admit your part in." Sometimes, circumstances drive friends apart. Even if you are bonded in blood or energon, circumstances happen that can cause you to face each other, whether you like it or not. how is he the one wanting it to end? Most people I know woulda shot back after the first shot. Including me. Friends don't shoot one another. The first shot was not serious, I let it pass without comment as such. And tried to make every effort to understand the changes. Before realizing they were irreconcilable, after the second. says, "Any excuse is better then none, right?" 'not serious' still doesn't excuse the fact that he shot you in the first place. In an NYC street gang war, the first shot woulda got the shooter filled with holes and left to bleed out. Had the misfortune of seeing it happen. more than once. says, "Im happy for you..." I'm happy to be out of that place. Not like I wanted to live in a war zone. Just couldn't afford to live somewhere 'nice'. *shrug* says, "everywhere is a war zone for some..." sounds... unpleasant. At any rate, as much as the other party blames me, I honestly don't blame them for any of it. If anything, I blame myself for getting lost so long before. <2of2> Hm. How was it phrased once? "A person takes responsibility for their actions. Accepts the consequences and lives with them. Every day." (Well, the original said 'man', but well...) Indeed, 2of2. And I will be living with it, for quite a long time to come. says, "As you should...." Are we taking philosophy from Battlestar Galactica commercials now? And the big question then becomes, is the other party accepting doing the same. If not, the one doing so is the more mature and adult of the two. <> Fanfare says, "Fanfare coomin' in fer a landin! All clear?" says, "how could you blame the other party?" <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "As clear as it'll be if you don't overshoot." <> Fanfare says, "Hrm. That's a good point. Ah've nae landed here before. Ah'll take due caution." the jumbo rumbles as he cruises in carefully, unable to be missed on any sensor" Failure to keep weapons to himself while the mature and adult one was trying to deal with it without losing friendship. Shoot them, and they are not a friend anymore. That simple. No way to keep a friendship really with someone who's become an utter asshole to the point of doing that. Kindly do not refer to them in such terms, please? Even if things are not as they were, I would wish for them to be given proper respect. Sorry. says, "Im curious. Why was it never investigated as to /why/ your friend became an .. asshole, FITS?" is having technical difficulties and nothing but static is heard from time to time. You think I did not attempt to figure that out? Without meddling in his affairs, of course. Rather difficult to find out anything concrete from where I was, at that point. Oh, and for those in the know who might take amusement, if allowed to seal the rift and prevent reality from collapsing, I will be /walking/ the last part of the way, rather than flying. Too close to the Arctic Circle, and I had far too much of that previously. says, "Perhaps meddling in his affairs is exactly what was needed..." This far after the fact? I was in a position unable to do so while the change was taking place. says, "yes this conversation is taking place for what seems like something that is long done and over." Hence what I said earlier. If you are not there, then you are not at fault. I am in a similar situation. I'm sorry to hear that, Ifrit. And I thank you for what you've said. As am I FitS. re: Lestat: The change happened, again, while I was unable to be there. Hard to affect something when effectively entombed and unconscious. And I still cringe internally whenever I see someone using ice cubes. says, "You have a point, I have to say." snickers, "Ice cubes? Wait... thats water... nevermind." It wasn't water for the time I was stuck in it. It was solid as a rock. says, "Doesnt matter.. its still.. H2O" <2of2> We like our water warm, with beaches or full pool setup. says, "I prefer my water dry..." Warm water doesn't bother me. says, "Wet water bothers me..." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says in that enthralling baritone, dark and eerily, "Skyfire." Earth Skyfire adjusts frequency slightly to clear it up. "Yes?" Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "I have your .. wayward Lambo Twin..." Earth Skyfire hmms at that. "Oh? Where at?" Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "Now why should I tell you? I have him -- hes safe. Safer now then he was when your techs tried to 'cure' him..." Earth Skyfire says, "... Sounds as though I will need to ask around about that." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "You mean you dont know whats been done to Sideswipe? You dont know whats happened to him? You didn't even know he was gone did you?" Earth Skyfire says, "I didn't realize someone had attempted a repair from that condition. Obviously someone was ill informed about the situation." Earth Steeljaw rrrs. "Why don't you get to the point, blowhard?" Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "The point is, Autobot that *I* have rescused /your/ comrade. You should be thanking me." Earth Skyfire says, "Indeed, thank you for taking care of it. What is his condition at present?" Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "His status? Stable now.. but to do that I.. had to fully infect him." Earth Steeljaw says, "And we're to thank you.....why?" <> Skyfire says, "This presents a problem, since he was obviously able to escape once, and we have access to rifts across dimensions within Autobot City, along with normal exits... And why is there no notification about Sideswipe's condition anywhere?" <> Nitro says, "There was Skyfire......my first report." <> Nitro says, "I did not know he was infected with a virus however. It was my error not to leave a report of it." Earth Skyfire says, "For getting him out of harm's way and keeping him isolated, I would assume, since that is highly required. And getting him fixed. Must get the portals sealed soon and get working on the cure for that." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "Why? If you dont care about your fellow Autobot then he can stay wtih us. And right now I dont think hed mind that. Look, I didnt have to help him, but I have. Unfortunately the only way to help him right now was to further infect him -- yes Skyfire, he needs to be repaired. Those portals are between you and my Commander." Earth Skyfire says, "Yes, I realize that." Earth Skyfire says, "And I do care, thank you for taking care of the matter." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says quietly, "It .. was the least I could do..." since he was the one that initially infected the Lambo Twin, "What is the condition of his brother?" Earth Skyfire says, "At last report, he was fine." Earth Skyfire says, "Although I'm certain he will be tempermental at finding all this out." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "I am sure you can handle that when he finds out. Look, I...normally wouldnt care but... this threatens us all, you know that." Earth Skyfire says, "Yes, I am aware." Earth Skyfire says, "left unchecked, so do the portals. I am trying to look into both matters." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "It goes without saying you are having some difficulty in securing a truce right now to take care of that, right?" Earth Skyfire says, "Hopefully not too much. But obviously some, as noted earlier today." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "there is no trust for either side, you know this. Lets just say, Sidewipe will be returned when the portals are closed. That can be out assurance that the Autobots will not try to turn the situation into an attack on the Decepticons..." Earth Skyfire says, "The portal closing would be one Autobot closing to easy strike range of the entire Decepticon army in Trypticon. That is not exactly an 'attack' procedure. That is why the truce is being asked for. I would rather be able to make sure the portal is sealed, than be trying to glance at it while dodging fire." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "Which is why while Sideswipe is being cured he will be our leverage that those in your ranks dont decide to do things their way." Earth Skyfire says, "So noted..." Steeljaw sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Steeljaw sends Skyfire a radio transmission, 'I repeat my last statement.' Earth Steeljaw says, "Hmph.....some 'cure'." Earth Skyfire says, "I will bring the necessary equipment over and begin working on it, as long as I am not attacked." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "NO hes not cured yet but he will be.. once the portals are closed." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "I will discuss this with my Commander, Skyfire" Earth Skyfire says, "So noted." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says, "Is there... anything you wish me to tell him?" (Radio) Skyfire transmits, "Yes, I realize. I don't like it either. But if it gets the portal sealed, then it's clear sailing to get stragglers through at the City with tightened security in case of the other side's Joes causing any problems. I don't foresee any, but..." to Steeljaw. Earth Skyfire says, "What I said elsewhere still holds, I am in fact sorry for vanishing. Falling into the snowstorm was my own fault. That is also why I will be approaching the portal on foot." Earth The Dark One, Windshear says quietly, "I will let him know this. I will... talk to him." Earth The Dark One, Windshear adds, "I know of your ... incident, I dont blame you for wanting to walk it..." Earth Skyfire says, "Acknowledged. I did attempt to mention it elsewhere earlier, realize... And yes. Four million years on ice was... unpleasant." Earth The Dark One, Windshear instantly translates that to 4 million years in water and metal seems to shutter slightly through the comm. "I don't want to think about that." he says quickly. Earth Skyfire says, "So noted." Earth Air Commander, Starscream says sarcastically, "Skyfire." Earth Skyfire maintains politeness. "Yes, Starscream?" Earth Air Commander, Starscream says, "You may... head to the portal near us but you will be watched. One wrong move and Sideswipe dies. Understand?" Earth Weatherbot Typhoon says, "The Decepticons have Sideswipe?" Earth Skyfire says, "There is no worry of that, sealing the portal is all I intend to do. And understood." <> Skyfire says, "Sideswipe was infected and escaped, Windshear found him before anyone from the City could, unfortunately." Earth Air Commander, Starscream says, "Of course we have him? Don't you mechs ever do internal memos?" <> Springer says, "So what does this mean, Skyfire? If its a rescue you need, just give the order and Im on it." <> Skyfire says, "Basically, they're being 'highly concerned' to put it mildly about me approaching close enough to close the portal. Anything further on the matter should be after it is closed. I adjusted the settings, it should only take a few hours to get it sealed off." Earth Stormwind says, "Internal memos? People somewhere actually have those? Neat." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Need any backup? I'd love to monitor the rift's effect on polar weather patterns..." <> Springer says, "Skyfire, you're not going to do this alone are you? Thats insane." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I've been in the field. I leave that sort of thing to Hurricane." <> Skyfire says, "if anything goes wrong, I'll transform and light the engines clear into orbit. And I'll try to get sensor data for your study, Typhoon, and tie your monitor in." Earth Air Commander, Starscream somehow conveys a sneer over the comm (its all in the voice), "Yes properly run factions do. You might want to try it sometime. Unless you want to keep having 'cherished' members of your 'army' vanish and no one knows about it." <> Skyfire says, "The reason I'm willing to do this alone is because there is really no reason for them to not want it closed. It's a potential invasion right on their doorstep." <> Springer says, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. They may be waiting for them to cross that portal so they can team up." <> Stormwind says, "That depends on who crosses, I'd think." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "OK. Thanks, 'Fire." <> Springer says, "You have a point, Stormwind." Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia Formerly part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, this area of the former Communist superpower contains the Siberian Eastlands. This region of Russia was most famous for being used as an open-air prison, the harsh conditions and brutal winters of the area making escape attempts suicidal. Despite this fact, at least fifteen groups of people, including the Khanty and the Nenets, live as nomadic herdsmen, following the reindeer of the area. ;Contents: * Skyfire * Sensor * Decepticon City/Trypticon * Space Bridge * Northern Portal * Decepticon Outpost Skyfire walks. Not flies, not runs, /walks/, from the south, directly towards the spot where the portal is, carrying the equipment to close it on his back, and sighing softly as he looks around Siberia a bit. Starscream has left Trypticon and is coming from that direction toward Skyfire. He also has some equipment with him but its just a couple of smaller handheld devices. He sees Skyfire come into view and flicks a wing, "Don't try anything stupid.. Autobot." he warns. Skyfire stops when he reaches the portal, shrugging. "I had not intended to do anything past sealing the portal." He sets the equipment down to tune it, adjusting his own handheld for monitoring the closure on one band, and weather information on the other to monitor potential issues from doing it in a potential blizzard. "Just like you had no intention of getting lost in that blizzard all those years ago when I tried to warn you not to go into it?" Starscream asks as he activates one of his own devices and starts recording full spectrum readings on the portal. Skyfire sighs. "I really did have no intention of getting lost. I have gone over it and over it, trying to figure out what point I got turned around in the blizzard. I should never have gone in." He switches the equipment on, once it's ready, causing the portal to twitch and start shrinking slightly even on activation. Starscream says as he studies the readings his one instrument is recording and flipping on the other one. "You should have listened to me. Why didn't you?" Skyfire sighs at that, watching the portal and his scanner. "Yes, I should have. There was a faint blip of something, and I was hoping to get scan data to evaluate. I thought that maybe we could find something outside the normal. That perhaps there was a significant find to be had..." He frowns. Starscream says nothing for a long moment and then, "I never picked up a blip of anything. You changed everything by following a phantom reading..." Buzzsaw keeps suppression systems active as he glides along overhead, surveying the ground below. ...ah, there they are. Optics zoom in to capture the portal below as he throttles his engines back to near-idle, relying on careful gliding and thermals to keep aloft while stealth systems take over in full. Skyfire sighs a little at that. "I'd have sworn it was something. I thought that if it was significant and I could get a scan..." He shakes his head. "But yes. It was likely a phantom. Or is no longer where it was. I actually tried scanning for it with a modified sky spy satellite once, to see if I could find it. But nothing." Skyfire waves his scanner at the portal idly, monitoring it as it slowly but surely shrinks, little by little. Starscream shrugs and says offhandily, "Maybe it was the beginnings of this portal..." Skyfire mmmhs and shakes his head. "The other reality's Alpha Trion somehow opened the portals. It was something else." He frowns. "With my luck that day, if I hadn't gotten lost, it probably would have been an unfriendly ship." He checks the scanner, making sure it's getting all the portal data and weather data from the portal vicinity, quickly. : Starscream says, "hey skyfire... it wouldn't be decepticony if we didn't try to shove you through the portal.. you game?" : Skyfire says, "lols." : Skyfire says, "be my guest. ^_^" Skyfire tries to adjust the equipment, to get the portal to close as quickly as possible, not wishing to b there any longer than necessary. Starscream didn't answer Skyfire and is busy monitoring his equipment. He conveniently acts like he has no idea what's being attempted right now. Skyfire keeps watching his own equipment, sighing with relief as the portal starts closing more completely, nodding to himself. "Just about sealed. Then onward to trying to figure out how to stop the Dweller and that whole mess." Buzzsaw banks into a dive as his own optics monitor the portal as well. At a perceived time, his engines engage in full, sending him in a rocketing dive towards Skyfire's own back. He's small, true, but inertia has its own benefits, and all the condor truly needs is enough to send an overgrown flyboy through the gateway...even partially would mean victory. Buzzsaw angles himself in to come at about mid-back, just below shoulder-level, to the larger bot as stealth systems disengage in favor of a boost to the engine output. No other true warning would be given, though, not on his part. At least, not beyond those engines. Even then, as close as Trypticon is, traffic should be...expected, perhaps? Skyfire gets, well, bunted into the other reality unceremoniously with his scanner, as the equipment seals the rift finally. Buzzsaw did well! It's a shame brakes don't factor into simple inertia, especially upon colliding with a stationary, larger target. Physics dictates the condor is sent toppling in with. Starscream looks up and for a split second looks like a deer caught in Motormaster's headlights. All he can do is stare as Skyfire vanishes through the portal and Buzzsaw follows him and then.. the portal closes... Earth Air Commander, Starscream says in a really odd tone, "The... Portal is closed." Earth Weatherbot Typhoon says, "That's a relief. How'd it go, Skyfire?" Earth Crickets chirp. Earth Air Commander, Starscream thinks Typhoon is going to be waiting a reeeeellly long time for Skyfire to answer... Frozeny North - Shattered Glass Universe :The Arctic Circle is one of the five major circles of latitude that mark maps of the Earth. In 2009, it is the parallel of latitude that runs approximately 66° north of the Equator. The region north of this circle is known as the Arctic, and the zone just to the south is called the Northern Temperate Zone. The equivalent Polar circle in the Southern Hemisphere is called the Antarctic Circle. :The Arctic Circle marks the southern extremity of the polar day (24-hour sunlit day, often referred to as the "midnight sun") and polar night (24-hour sunless night). North of the Arctic Circle, the sun is above the horizon for 24 continuous hours at least once per year and below the horizon for 24 continuous hours at least once per year. On the Arctic Circle those events occur, in principle, exactly once per year, at the June and December solstices, respectively. ::(Source: Wikipedia) ;Contents: *Northern Portal Skyfire sighs and gets back up, looking behind. "Should have figured on that. You won't like the Decepticons here." He shakes his head. Buzzsaw is...still mostly dazed, optics in the middle of a post-collision reset... He shakes his head slowly before auditory systems return, giving a few series of chirps to test their calibrations. **I act under orders. Consequence does not outweigh benefit.** Buzzsaw slowly picks himself up, regarding Skyfire for a moment. Skyfire shakes his head. "Figures as much." Buzzsaw looks around, then back at where his telemetry data informs him the portal should be. **My part, it seems, in /our/ war is finished.** He looks over the landscape around him, systems comparing it to previously mapped data on file. **And so, it would seem, is yours.** Skyfire hmms and shrugs. "You do realize that the war is on here as well? just in reverse. With Prime smelting people and trying to conquer the universe, while Megatron tries to stop him. Should be interesting to see what the other versions of us are like, if we do." Buzzsaw looks down thoughtfully, the projector sliding out of his head to display some data readouts. They should seem familiar to any autobot, as they did come from Metroplex. **I do know of the factions here, yes. Jetfire had been explicit in detailing those. But it is not my war. However, my being here is an unforeseen consequence that I do not believe was anticipated when the order was given.** Skyfire nods at that. "Well, not your war, but you're caught in it now. Or would you rather go back home? There might be a way back." Buzzsaw actually has to think about that for a moment. **Return to a war, willingly, that I could have no part in any longer?** He regards Skyfire critically. **Of course, I assume you will be returning no matter the costs, yes?** Skyfire shrugs at that. "Your choice. There may be a way to get back, if it can be reached. Otherwise I will simply have to go and talk to the Starscream here. Since the one here would likely be closer to the one I remember from before the wars." **Logic would dictate I at least acquire workable intel on this place while the opportunity exists.** He clicks his beak in thought. **If a means of return can be attained, it would also pose a future threat, which we had both agreed was best dealt with, which needs to be found out and dealt with as well.** He seems to be a bit...conflicted. Skyfire shrugs slightly. "My equipment for dealing with that threat was left back on the other side. There is no way to seal it from here. "The problem with the potential way back is the location. It's within United States boundaries, and if you've been briefed on the political situation, well, I'm certain there are squadrons of jets waiting to intercept anyone coming for the area." Buzzsaw furrows his brow. **I have the archived files from Metroplex stored in my memory banks, the only absence appears to be in relation to the technology developed. Perhaps, if your...alleged or supposed allies here...are as resourceful as they should be, devices can be replicated to achieve this.** Skyfire shakes his head. "Right now I have no allies here alleged or supposed, on Earth. And if I went through, well, I'd be able to get the equipment easily at Autobot City." "If you wish to go gather recon data, however, well... good luck." Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **The threat to Cybertron, and the Decepticons on earth, would take precedence. Closing any further access would take priority.** He almost seems...displeased at having to admit that much. SG-Earth Skyfire has joined this channel. SG-Earth Buzzsaw has joined this channel. Skyfire hmms at that and shrugs. "Still, wonder who is home." SG-Earth Skyfire tunes a frequency and tries it out. "Anyone here?" **As it would seem that our priorities are mildly aligned, a truce, for now, until the priority threat is resolved?** Buzzsaw powers down the readouts and displays, the holo-projector collapsing back into the compartment on his head. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire sounds distinctly unfriendly. "Who wants to know?" SG-Earth Skyfire almost twitches at the voice. "Just someone passing through. I'll go away now." SG-Earth SG-Skyfire hmphs. "Good, you bother me." SG-Earth Buzzsaw clicks his beak before the audio synthesizers kick in. **I was going to say 'harbingers of doom and destruction', but you remind me of someone that I know would not appreciate such sarcastic remarks.** SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "No, I would not appreciate such remarks. Depending on who you are, and whether I can slip around Megatron enough to blast you and find entertaining things to do after." Skyfire nods at that and frowns at the radio. "Someone isn't pleasant, whoever they are." SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **That you assume I would hide behind Megatron means you know nothing of me. That you claim you would need to slip around Megatron speaks worlds about you, though.** Taunting? Absolutely. **Truly you are a terror, if the stars align in your favor.** Buzzsaw takes the nod as simple acceptance and properly initiates Skyfire into the Decepticon Elite by perching upon his shoulder. **We should move before whomever it is manages to triangulate our broadcast signals and tracks us down.** SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Megatron is so clean he squeaks. Get caught and it's the long lecture about proper treatment for prisoners, making sure they have energon and comfortable beds and whatever." Skyfire nods at that. "Indeed." He looks around. "You might wish to hop in, that way I can get us both there before something bad happens, at higher speeds." Buzzsaw narrows his optics but obliges as he so often does for the Seekers, transforming. **Onward, then.** *Transformer Noise* Buzzsaw transforms into his tape mode. Skyfire folds out into an enormous space-worthy transport ship. Skyfire transforms to allow Buzzsaw aboard, and does have room for him, even if he stays in bird mode. He angles for the ocean. "Next stop, the american continent." SG-Earth Buzzsaw almost seems to chuckle. **You almost sound irritated. Perhaps inconvenienced? My my, that you can be so easily riled is something worth noting.** SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "My. Mouthy one aren't you... wonder if I can track you down..." Skyfire blasts into full speed, heading for the ocean. North Pacific Ocean - Shattered Glass Universe :The Pacific Ocean is the largest of the Earth's oceanic divisions. Its name is derived from the Latin name Tepre Pacificum, "peaceful sea", bestowed upon it by the Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan. It extends from the Arctic in the north to Antarctica in the south, bounded by Asia and Australia in the west, and the Americas in the east. At 169.2 million square kilometres (65.3 million square miles) in area, this largest division of the World Ocean -- and, in turn, the hydrosphere --covers about 46 of the Earth's water surface and about 30 of its total surface. The equator subdivides it into the North Pacific Ocean and South Pacific Ocean, with two exceptions: the Galápagos and Gilbert Islands are deemed wholly within the South Pacific. The Mariana Trench in the western North Pacific is the deepest point in the Pacific and in the world, reaching a depth of 10,911 metres (35,800 ft). ::(Source: Wikipedia) ;Contents: * SG-Skyfire SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **I have never met an Autobot, or Decepticon, I could not dismantle in the most painful way possible. Do not tempt me to see if I can expand my resume.** SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Really. I'd like to see you try it." SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **I can alter your optics to ensure that you will indeed see everything.** Skyfire flies for the southwest coast, and Arizona Bay. SG-Skyfire flies west, heading out over the ocean from Mount Saint Hilary. Skyfire keeps flying for the bay, trying to keep his speed high. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Hmph. Like I wouldn't do the same. Or worse." Buzzsaw does what tapes do best when inside a cockpit...plays a collection of classical music. Everything from Beethoven to Tchaikovsky. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Just keep talking anyway, so I can track you. I can see what your course is." SG-Skyfire keeps flying in pursuit, trying to close distance. Skyfire checks radar. "Seems he's onto us. And..." He tries maximum magnification. "Yeah, not wanting to deal with that." The music turns down slightly. **I would assume the two of you may be more evenly matched. Perhaps I should see if Decepticons are more adept at answering the radio channels in a more agreeable manner?** Skyfire says, "Depending on whether he's switched sides. Sounds like he might eventually, but..." A sigh. "I'd rather just get through and get clear before he gets here." Skyfire opens the throttle much further, headed into Arizona Bay. Arizona Bay - Shattered Glass Universe : What do you mean "Arizona doesn't have a bay?" Of course it does! Arizona Bay was formed in 1988 after a cataclysmic attack on the United States of America destroyed southern California. Now a whole lotta places are underwater, and the government's declared the whole area a quarantine zone. You can't even drive a ship through it, since all the undersea buildings are a navigation hazard. Didn't they ever teach you about World War III? SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **You fly like a drunken bird with a strong headwind, just so you know.** SG-Skyfire opens his own throttle just as quickly. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "you little runt... I'm gonna do so many nasty things to you..." SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **Oooh, don't threaten me with a good time.** He chuckles. **Out of idle curiosity, what do you call yourself? Autobot? Decepticon? Deceptibot? Autocon?** Skyfire keeps throttle open as he flies over the quarantine zone. "Good thing I'm as fast as he is. I'll have to transform, though..." SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "At the moment I''m a Decepticon, not sure though. I used to like Starscream, but he's gotten all nice and stuff. It's weird. And being nice to all the little local life forms that would squish underfoot otherwise." Buzzsaw transforms within the cockpit, mindful to not shatter a canopy while he's at it. **I am adept in the skies as well.** Skyfire keeeps throttle open. "Indeed you are..." Skyfire says, "Coming up on the location indicated shortly.." SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **Is that so? You call yourself a Decepticon? Hah. I have seen better Decepticons burned in the smelting pits for ineptitude than you.** *Transformer Noise* Buzzsaw transforms into his condor mode. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Smelting pits? The only one with smelting pits is Prime. I hear the useless get tossed in quite regularly." SG-Skyfire keeps thrust going as well, headed for said desert. SG-Earth Buzzsaw there is a soft pause of white noise. **And do you find this acceptable or deplorable?** Buzzsaw has left. Nevada Desert - Shattered Glass Universe :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. It's completely empty. ;Contents: *Buzzsaw *Nevada Desert Portal *Burpleson Air Force Base SG-Skyfire has arrived. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "I can understand it, Starscream would find it highly deplorable and talk down at me for it, though. Starting to think he considers me a brute." ;Burpleson Air Force Base Burpleson Air Force Base is located in a desert region of the United States of America. It serves as the main control center for the country's Global Orbital Defense Satellites, via an advanced signal relay transmitter. The base's commander is a battle-hungry, commie-hating, cigar-chomping General in need of a psychiatric appointment. ;Carrying: *Autobot Shuttle *RHINO #3004 *Ebony's Night Boomer XP-14F #2653 SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **I can see where he might validate this claim. And Starscream, Autobot or Decepticon?** SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Decepticon. Think any Autobot would be that nice?" SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Most of them cheer and drink energon laughing while they watch the smelter pit show." SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Megatron finds that really sick." Skyfire pushes for the deep desert of Nevada, at maximum speed, slowing only when he reaches a particular point in the desert, a small glowing spot visible. SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **Then it appears we should land and continue this discussion on more amicable terms, perhaps.** SG-Skyfire sees opportunity, and engages thrusters. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Really. Like the sound of that stuff, huh?" SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Interesting." Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **Data seems to indicate that, perhaps, this may be a possible ally in spite of harsh overtones.** SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **I wear the same Decepticon badge as you. That should count for something.** Skyfire slows and transforms, as he reaches the portal, letting Buzz out. "to you perhaps. Not to me." Buzzsaw takes flight as soon as the canopy opens and allows him to. **You claim that, Skyfire, but I do believe that his current loyalties may act in our favor.** He engages his engines full on to keep pace with the larger flier. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "Depends on you. Prime is slamming them hard, and the whole battle for 'freedom of the innocent' thing Megatron preaches... I'm not sure. I need to talk to one of the bots. I don't think I can take Megatron's Merry Men much longer." SG-Earth Buzzsaw states, **Then you are in luck. Check the badge of the one I accompany.** The radio goes silent on his end. SG-Skyfire slows, hovering down as the other one transforms, maintaining a far more menacing hover position. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "I'm seein' more than that, what the hell /is/ this? He looks like me." SG-Skyfire sends a radio transmission. SG-Earth SG-Skyfire says, "EXACTLY like me. What the slag." SG-Skyfire opens missile and cannon ports, watching the other Skyfire. >**You had better be a superb actor, Skyfire,** Buzzsaw transmits on low frequency as he circles slowly. He can't hover, after all. ... or, he just lands on Skyfire's shoulder. Better. **Tell me, you are a bot of science, correct? To some degree, I should hope?** Skyfire glances at Buzzsaw just a little, frowning and inwardly sighing as he tries to stand his ground. SG-Skyfire keeps hovering there. "I /was/. I still am somewhat. Great experiment seeing how much weapon fire someone can take and remain standing, depending on who it is." He aims his snout and guns at Skyfire. "I'd say it interesting to see on this one, but he doesn't look all that tough, honestly. Considering he's armed like I am, and is still nervous. Buzzsaw nods slowly. **I see.** Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **Skyfire, yes?** He is pointedly addressing the one leveling missiles at him. **I am Buzzsaw, a true Decepticon of the breed you wish you could be.** His optics blink. **But even if you do not believe that, look at the insignia on my companion here. If you seek the Autobots, you cannot afford to take hostile action against one or you may ruin your chances at even being able to plead your case.** SG-Skyfire says, "Really? One of them overheard our little chat and invited me over to discuss the rank and vile of the universe. And if he's a bot ,what the heck does he do? He's obviously not one of Prime's warrior division..."" Skyfire nods at being pointed out as an Autobot, trying to stand up a little straighter and not look mortified at the evaluation by his duplicate. Buzzsaw looks at Bot-Skyfire...then back to the Con-Skyfire. **Science, exploration, and infiltration, which is why we are here. Your lack of a reaction at my own designation is curious, as I have little doubts Buzzsaw should be familiar to you.** He clicks his beak. **I know part of your processor has some questions to ask.** SG-Skyfire glowers. "Yes, I wondered at that as well. But you're still marked with the same faction, even if you sound like a bot, and he's marked as a bot, when he acts like one of the cons..." SG-Skyfire sends a radio transmission. Buzzsaw nods curtly. **Opposing universes. What is true here is false there. You are a Decepticon seeking the Autobots, ours is an Autobot seeking Decepticons. Where Megatron here is a vile weakling, ours was a great warrior who let none stand in his way to bring glory to Cybertron.** A few liberties taken? Absolutely. SG-Skyfire says, "Sounds like your Megatron and our Prime would love each other. Or more likely see one another as competition nd blast it out until there was one to combine the armies."" Buzzsaw nods curtly. **Competition, most likely, unless logic allowed them to work together.** He clicks his beak. **So, you see, we are more alike than you may think. You agree?** SG-Skyfire says, "Very likely." He narrows his eyes. "But if the universes are opposite, then he is the other me, and weak?" Buzzsaw glances at Bot-Skyfire. **Armaments are similar, capabilities are similar. He is an Autobot, but seeks to be a Decepticon, as opposed to you being a Decepticon attempting to be an Autobot.** He straightens up. **We require something, something that may gain you favor with the faction you seek to join. Infiltration of the Decepticons to acquire some of their technology for our own personal use. You may use this, as you wish, to gain favor with,** he accesses his memory banks, **Emperor Prime in your quest to transfer factions.** : Skyfire says, "uh, buzz? you do realize a portal ir right behind them? ^_^" : Skyfire says, "lol" : Skyfire says, "that's where Skyfire landed ^_^" : Buzzsaw chuckles. Is that right? TAP HIS SHOULDER! Doesn't mean he can't be a catalyst like a good, evil Decepticon. >D SG-Skyfire hmphs at that and laughs. "If the cons there are like the bots here, I'd think he'd never make it as one. I can make it as a bot here... I been thinking about what happened millions of years ago, too. I wonder how much Starscream searched for me. I made it out finally, but it took 4 million years and the humans doing it. No rescue mission with more people, nothing. I guess he didn't miss me quite /that/ much." Skyfire gapes at that, and rather jawdrops slightly. Buzzsaw nods curtly as he remains perched on Skyfire's shoulder. **All glory to the Decepticons...or, in your case, the Autobots. I trust you will do the right thing. Cripple them all. We will be here to back you up.** He glances at /his/ Skyfire... **Won't we.** Veiled, of course, the intent is more 'we need to convince him to leave'. SG-Skyfire hmphs. "And here I thought I'd find something that would either get us glory in the science journals, or scare a pirate of some kind out of hiding, to capture and take a ship back from. And even let him have part of the credit for it." he narrows his eyes. "Hmph. I suppose so. An Autobot was supposed to be meeting me here, I'm just waiting for him to go somewhere nice and private away from prying eyes. Then I might do as you say, or go meet the other Bots." Buzzsaw would smile, if beaks allowed it. **If they are anything like me, I would not even consider you if you did not bring me proof of your shifting loyalties.** SG-Skyfire says, "I'll see what they want for proof." He shrugs. "At any rate..." Buzzsaw thinks for a moment. **Destroy their Buzzsaw, for bringing disgrace to my name and badge. That should suffice, I would think.** SG-Skyfire laughs at that. "I could probably use both of you as nice trophies as well. Bein' from the other universe and all." Buzzsaw nods slowly. **I will agree to the viability of that, but you do not know our intentions here. I would be inclined to say that our remaining intact is in the best interests of your future... Prime.** Skyfire nods at that. "Indeed." SG-Skyfire hmphs at that and shrugs. "Yeah, of course you'd say that." He glares at other-Skyfire, and nods to Buzzsaw. "No, I don't know your intentions here. That rather bugs me. So what /are/ they?" Buzzsaw blinks his optics. **By my understanding of this world, you wear the wrong badge for me to consider telling you such things. Do not take it personally, merely something to strive for.** SG-Skyfire says, "And you're in the wrong locality to be wanting much of anything, the military will be here soon to shell you into scraps anyway." Speaking of bugs... an Earth ground vehicle approaches the small gathering. **Then they shall be destroyed,** Buzzsaw offers pointedly. **And by one wearing a Decepticon badge, I imagine that may very well cause some sense of confusion.** SG-Skyfire nods and smirks. "Well, depending on what transpires." Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **What would you like to see transpire? That is the true question that should be asked.** : Buzzsaw pecks Goldbug's eye. : Goldbug cries! : Goldbug renames himself Goldenoneeye. Goldbug sends a radio transmission. : Buzzsaw approves. SG-Skyfire sends a radio transmission. SG-Skyfire hmphs. "I'm not sure. .I'd love for the one I was speaking to, to get here, mostly." Goldbug drives up and transforms, inviting himself to the discussion. The VW's hood extends and folds, turning into feet, and the rear wheels extend from the chassis, folding out to create arms, and the read engine panel opens up, revealing a head. SG-Skyfire smirks as Goldbug drives up, holding his cannon idly in the general direction of the two others. "Ah, welcome." Goldbug says, "Hello, and welcome, friends." His crimson optics flick over the odd gathering. To be continued...